Hujan
by White Azalea
Summary: Terkadang aku benci menjadi dewasa karena dewasa memaksaku membenci teman kecilku.


**[Hujan]**

A Deemo fanfiction

 **Disclaimer** : Rayark

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 _Terkadang aku benci menjadi dewasa_

 _Karena dewasa memaksaku membenci teman kecilku_

.

.

.

Alice mematut dirinya di cermin. Terdiam beberapa saat memerhatikan penampilannya memakai setelan baru yang kini dikenakannya. Ia terlihat berbeda dari Alice yang dulu. Tentu saja, kini ia telah dewasa. Umur 21 tahun sudah tidak seharusnya dikatakkan anak kecil lagi bukan? Sadar akan keadaannya yang sudah berubah, ia berusaha berubah menjadi Alice yang lebih dewasa.

Sesungguhnya ia terkadang benci beranjak dewasa karena ia harus merubah sikap kekanakkannya, ia juga tidak dapat bersikap manja lagi dengan kakaknya—Hans. Dewasa juga memaksanya untuk membenci teman kecilnya, hujan.

Padahal hujan menorehkan berbagai kenangan dalam hidupnya selama ini.

Ia teringat bermain hujan setiap pulang sekolah saat musim hujan bersama Hans, kemudian datang ke rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan diomeli oleh ibunya. Meski begitu, mereka senang dan tetap melakukannya setiap hujan tiba.

Ia teringat ketika kehujanan dengan Hans saat kakaknya itu menjemputnya pulang dari perpustakaan kota dan singgah terlebih dahulu kedai kopi terdekat untuk berteduh sekaligus menghangatkan diri dengan minuman hangat dan makan _strawberry shortcake_ favoritnya.

Ia teringat saat patah hati karena cintanya ditolak oleh teman sepermainannya saat dia berada di sekolah menengah dulu. Dan saat teman-temannya bertanya keadaannya, ia berkata baik-baik saja meski sebenarnya keadaan hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Hujanlah yang membuatnya mampu menyembunyikan tangisan dari orang-orang sekitarnya, meleburkan perasaan sakit di hatinya, membasuh air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Ia teringat berbagai kenangan yang dilaluinya setiap hujan datang. Namun dewasa memaksanya untuk tidak lagi melakukan hal itu. Ia juga kini tidak bisa lagi bermain dikala hujan bersama Hans, karena orang-orang bilang itu adalah hal kekanakkan dan tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Dan banyak hal lain yang menjauhkannya dan memaksanya membenci hujan.

Alice benci menjadi dewasa. Ia menolehkan iris gelapnya ke jendela kamarnya. Rerintik hujan membasahi tanah di luar sana. Ia memandang sendu hujan yang turun kemudian mengalir jauh bersama berbagai kenangan yang telah dilaluinya selama hujan dulu.

Setelah lama melamun, ia mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya. Ketika ia berbalik ke sumber suara, didapatinya Hans berada disanya memangdanginya dengan tatapan khawatir seakan tahu bahwa adik kesayangannya itu dirundung duka.

"Kau kenapa, Alice?" Tanya Hans khawatir.

Alice kembali menatap ke luar jendela, "aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku benci menjadi dewasa."

"Mengapa kau benci jadi dewasa?"

Alice menghela napas.

"Dewasa memaksaku membenci banyak hal termasuk hujan, kak."

Hans berjalan mendekati Alice, mengelus kepala Alice dengan sayang kemudian seakan mengerti perasaan sang adik, ia segera meraih pergelangan tangan Alice dan kemudian menggiringnya pergi ke luar rumah. Tanpa menggunakan alas kaki ataupun pelindung hujan lainnya, mereka berlari ke luar rumah.

Alice tidak mengerti apa apa yang dilakukan kakaknya—apa yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya menggiringnya keluar rumah dan kehujanan. Ia memandang Hans dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukankah ini hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan orang dewasa?" Tanya Alice polos.

Hans tersenyum.

"Tidak selamanya dewasa itu menyenangkan. Kau memang akan jadi dewasa, tapi terkadang kau harus melakukan hal yang tidak dewasa agar dapat bahagia."

Alice terdiam mendengar jawaban sang kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku kan?" Hans memegang pundak Alice.

Alice mengangguk dan menangis terharu. Ia bersyukur memiliki kakak yang pengertian seperti Hans.

Hans tertawa kecil kemudian kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Alice.

"Ayo bermain hujan!" Ajaknya.

Alice mengangguk setuju, "ayo!"

Dan kemudian kakak beradik itu menikmati rerintik hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka sejenak tanpa perlu memikirkan dewasa atau tidaknya tingkah mereka saat itu.

.

.

.

 _Karena tidak selamanya dewasa itu menyenangkan. Kau memang akan jadi dewasa, tapi terkadang kau harus melakukan hal yang tidak dewasa agar dapat bahagia._

 **Fin**


End file.
